One Piece: Cosmic Nakama
by Starscreamer3000
Summary: The Strawhat Crew is going to get a new member, His name? Starlyle, His position?,Blacksmith/Weaponsmith and Dream? To be the greatest Knight ever known. But without a Country to serve he is going to have to make Monkey D. Luffy The Pirate King. After all What is a King without a faithful Knight?
1. Chapter 1

One Piece: Cosmic Nakama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own one piece, If I did… well it would not be as good as it is now.

Summary: The Straw Hat Crew is about to get a brand new Nakama! But this Nakama comes

with a secret that is out of this world. How will this affect the world of One Piece, and what is

the new crewmates dream.

"_Thinking"_

"**ATTACKS & YELLING!"**

**Warning: Has OC's! I don't care if you don't like it!**

**Chapter 1**

The waves crashed around the docks of Cocoyashi Village as a storm was rolling in. A

blue haired woman with a white tank top and blue short looked out over the horizon and saw

the lightning crash down from the sky. _"Nami"_ thought the blue haired beauty _"Please hurry I _

_can't bear this treatment anymore things are getting worse than they already are". _For eight

years their Island was taken over by the tyrannical fishman pirate, Arlong. Her sister Nami made

a deal with Arlong that if she gathered 100,000,000 beli He would let the Island go. Nami was

almost done but still… Then she heard something that shook her out of her daze. "HELP! Ah ah

HELP!" The girl saw that a person was being thrown around by the waves and was in deep

danger of drowning. Without hesitation she jumped in to the water and roughly swam to where

the arms that were flailing were. The arms began to stop moving and sink. With a last ditch

effort she grabbed the arm and body of the person

Soon she was able to drag the body back to shore and put the person on land. Now that

she could get a good look at the person she could see the person as a young man with blonde

hair he was wearing a black jacket and seemed to have silver and black armor with diamond

star designs underneath it. He was at least 6'1 and looked to be at least 19 years old. He had

cuts and bruises all over his face. The bluenette suddenly went to check his pulse. He was still

breathing but it was very shallow. She tried to pry off the light armor but it would not budge.

"Damn this armor!" She yelled. She suddenly slammed her fist on the middle chest piece of the

Armor and suddenly the armor developed in light and disappeared. All that remained was the chest piece chrystalthat turned into a necklace.

It left the boy in a dark greyT-Shirt. After the momentary shock of seeing armor turn into light and freaking disappear she

suddenly performed CPR on the guy and after a few attempts she got him to spit up water. He

opened his eyes and forest green eyes met Navy Blue. "Thank You" he said in a short gasp. "No

problem my name is Nojiko what is yours?" said the girl. "The name is Starlyle" He said weakly

as he passed out into unconsciousness. Nojiko started to pick him up and drag him to her

house.

As she arrived at the house she used her den den mushi to call the village doctor. The

boys injuries were more severe than she thought. When the doctor made it to the house he

diagnosed the boy to having a dislocated shoulder, 2 fractured ribs and a sprained ankle. _"What _

_were you doing out in that storm? Who are you? Why are you here?"_ Those were the thoughts

going on in the mind of Nojiko. As the boy lied there almost broken she could not help but feel

that there was something special about him, but that was some questions she was going to

have to ask him when he wakes up.

AN: This is my first One Piece fic. I just became a fan so I am a little late to the party. But I am

catching up. Now I am up to The War of The Best. Man it's awesome. Thank you Eichiro Oda for

making this piece of art.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece: Cosmic Nakama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It would be awesome if I did thought

Summary: The Straw Hat Crew is about to get a brand new Nakama! But this Nakama comes

with a secret that is out of this world. How will this affect the world of One Piece, and what is

the new crewmates dream.

"_thinking"_

"**Attacks/Yelling"**

Starlyle woke up dazed and confused. "Where am I?" He said out loud he touched his

chest, "and where's my armor?". He tried getting up but he felt so much pain in his abs.

"**AAAAAAAHH!"** he screamed as he tried to get up. Nojiko got into the room and was in panic

"Hey relax ok! You have broken ribs so I would not be moving around to much." Starlyle looked

around and saw the blue haired woman. And as with almost every teenage boy his hormones

got the better of him and he was a little stuck looking at her chest and also her well placed

tattoo. Nojiko noticed this and says "Hey pervert eyes up here." "Sorry, so Sorry raging teenage

hormones and all that!" he apologized whole heartedly "Whatever kid just don't do it again"

she warned / threatened. He thinks for a second and says "hey your name is Nojiko right?"

"Yeah." "Thank you Nojiko I am in your debt for saving me". Nojiko looked towards him with an

almost devilish smirk "In my debt huh? I might just hold you to that." For some reason that

didn't phase him.

Nojiko left the room and came back with some food. She didn't know what he would

like. So she bought some teriyaki beef and Rice Patties. When she brought it back in he looked

at the food alebit angrily. He was looking at the food like he was going to be attacked by it.

Then he looked at it almost weirdly he grabbed the fork and knife and tasted it with

at him surprised and asked "What do you mean? You never had teriyaki before?" Starlyle

looked at her and said "no why?". "Teriyaki is kind of common, Where are you from?" Nojiko

said naturally curious. "Cosmotopia" said Starlyle and soon after he covered his mouth. "_I was _

_NOT supposed to say that!" _Nojiko noticed this and was confused "Cosmotopia, where is that?".

Star shook his head "Sorry I can't tell you". Nojiko looked indignant "What the – why not?"

Starlyle sighed and shook his head "I wasn't even supposed to tell you the places name." Nojiko

was going to try and pry but from the look in this boys eyes he was not going to give her the

information.

A couple of days had passed and Starlyle had healed enough to at least walk around the

house. He and Nojiko grew to be good friends, eventually Nojiko told him about the situation of

Arlong and the island. Nojiko noticed that not only was he saddened by her tale but his eyes

grew with a boiling rage. Even with his Injuries he was ready and willing to go and fight Arlong

and his whole crew of pirates single-handed and burn Arlong Park to the ground. Fortunately

for her she told of her sister, Nami, and what she was doing for her village. It calmed him down

a little but he was still pissed off. Nojiko looked at this boy and with time in and saw he had a

warriors look. For one so young he was a real ripped individual with many scars on his body. He

also walked with a soldiers poise, even when injured. He also had a lot of questions about the

fishmen and wondered how anyone could be so cold and evil. And he didn't have to wait long

to meet his first fishman.

About a week after the storm that brought him in Starlyle was walking on crutches

around the village. He needed the fresh air and as he walked he looked around and interacted

with the people. Some were smiling but there was an underlying sadness plaguing them, and he

felt it. "_How… how can anyone stand and live like this for this long? Paying just to live"_ thought

Starlyle. "_I know he made a deal with Nojikos sister. But Arlong won't keep it he's just like –oof!"_

Unknowingly he had bumped into someone. As he looked up he saw 7 foot tall muscular shark

like person. He wore a blue Hawaiian shirt and had on jean shorts with a winter skull cap on. He

had black eyes and looked to have very sharp teeth and gray skin. "Hey Watch it human" said

the unidentified fishman. "Sorry man" said Starlyle. "What did you say to me you punk" said the

fishman. "I said sorry" repeated the island wanderer. Now people were starting to see the

scene. "No you called me just a man, I am not one of you retarded monkeys" said the figure in

front of him. Now the kid was pissed off, such blatant racism had made his temper rise. "I'm

retarded I'm not the one wearing winter hats on a tropical Island." The Fishman looked down at

him and sneered "Oh a funny Guy eh?" The great white kicked the crutches from out under him

and Star fell on his face. The Fishman stomped on his back and he yelled in pain. Starlyles face

contorted into so much agony and rage it was almost as white hot as a thousand suns. "This is

where you humans belong underneath me and my father's feet." Starlyle was enraged by the

nerve of this fishman and his feeling of superiority. He could not fight the fishman though as

that would bring the wrath of Arlong to the rest of the village. so sadly all he could do was take

the pain. "**STOP!" **shouted a gruff voice. Starlyle recognized this voice as Genzo's the old man

that stopped by Nojikos house often "Please leave the boy alone Argo-sama, he is already

injured and you have proved your point." The shark known as Argo lifted his foot of the kids

back and looked down at him condescendingly. "Stay out of my way worm or your chum." He

walked away leaving the scene. When Genzo went to help up Starlyle he saw the boy have a

look of absolute murder on his face. And when he picked up the boy he swore his emerald eyes

flashed silver and the only apparent thing on his mind was "_Argo__… I am gonna kick…your…ass!"_

A/N Sorry for the wait if it's been too long. Also there won't be any deadlines for me so you will

have to be patient for updates. Also please review so I can get some feedback and improve

where I need to. Thanks for reading! Also here is A new poll online on my page for which weapon he will use.


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece: Cosmic Nakama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It would be awesome if I did though!

Summary: The Straw Hat Crew is about to get a brand new Nakama! But this Nakama comes

with a secret that is out of this world. How will this affect the world of One Piece, and what is

the new crewmates dream?

"_thinking"_

"**Attacks/Yelling"**

**Chapter 3**

For the next three weeks after the incedent with Argo the shark, Starlyle was training

non-stop to fight him. He was seriously, upset not just by the beating he took at the hands of

the fishman pirate but also the injustice that was being done. Niojiko and Genzo tried talking to

him saying he would have no chance against the fishman. But he said he would rather die than

live in fear. Fear was something he hated… something that he never wanted to feel again. It

was because of fear he knew he would never be able to return home. Finally after some talking

to and a couple of hammer shots to the head from Nojiko he settled for being patient. As he sat

in the forest in thought a giant tiger the size of a two story house stalked him. His eyes glowed

silver as the creature attacked. "Ugh this again" he stated bored. As the tiger swiped at him he

seemingly disappeared. The tiger looked lost as he did not realize Starlyle was above him

floating in mid-air. Starlyle did a flip and flew his way down onto the tiger feet first. **"Cosmo **

**Style: Super Star Smash" **he yelled as he came down on the tigers head with a huge impact.

The Tiger was knocked out cold. "Hah Goodbye Kitty" Star said with a smug grin.

As Star was leaving the forest having trained for the day he went back to Nojikos

tangerine grove. He sometimes helped Nojiko in the fields and went to the market with her and

sold them as well. Today she went to town by herself since he had been off training. As he ate

some food left for him he then sat on a chair and looked around the house. This house was a

reminder for Nojiko and for what she and her sister lost on that day. And Starlyle felt that pain

because, he too knew what it was like to lose a mother. After looking around him he found

himself drifting off into a deep slumber.

_Dream sequence_

"_Momma" said a 5 year old Starlyle._

"_Yes, dear?" said a woman who had jet black hairtied up in a short and green eyes she was in _

_her mid to late 20's and seemed to have an athletic build. _

"_Do I really have to go work at the forgery when I am older?" Said Star who was sitting at the _

_table._

"_It would be nice if you would at least learn blacksmithing" I do need someone to pass these _

_skills and the forge down to." The mother said while making her meal at the sink._

"_Oh, okay" said the child a little bit sadly_

"_Whoa hold on I didn't say no, You can be anything you want to be."_

"_Really?!"_

"_Off course kiddo, so what do you want to be?"_

_The bright eyed little boy said " I wanna be … a knight!" as he took a heroic pose and then _

_laughed._

_End dream_

As Starlyle woke up from the dream he was treated to an almost wonderful view. When he

opened his eyes he saw a girl with beautiful orange hair that looked almost silky. She had

absolutlely the most gorgeous brown eyes he ever did see. She had a perfect body and he could

admire the strength she had. How you ask well she has a bo staff ready in swing position aimed

at his head. Starlyles first two consecutive thoughts were _" she is beautiful"_ and _"oh crud." _

WHAM! The sound of wood meeting cheek was loud. Starlyle was a little dizzy from the hit

but he did hear the girl say "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "Umm my face ow!"

said Starlyle rubbing his bruised face. "I'm not asking again" said the girl now pointing the staff

at his crotch. "Ok, Ok, Ok take it easy" said Starlyle in a little bit of fear in his heart. _"Protect the _

_jewels, protect the jewels"_ thought Starlyle.

As he and Nami started talking they found that each other's company was tolerable.

Nami was telling him about how she was getting the money for her village. She even told her

about her dream. But as Starlyle kept talking to her, he noticed something odd. Nami never

smiled , well she smiled but not a real smile just that smug little grin. But even that

looked attractive on her. "Well I have to get to Arlong Park, got to get busy making maps and

all that" She sighed a little bit sadly as she said this. As she was turning to go to the door Nami

was feeling better about herself. Finally she could talk to someone other than Nojiko about her

grief. And for some reason she felt like he could understand her pain. "Hey Nami" Starlyle

called. She stopped and looked at him. "How close are you to making all this money you need?"

Nami looked at him confused as she saw a strange determination. "Just a couple million

more ,Why?" Starlyle looked at Nami in her eyes as he walked towards her. Then surprisingly he

got down on one of his knees and bowed down to her. "I want to join you on your quest" said

Star seriously. To say Nami was shocked was an understatement. **"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU **

**WANT THAT!?"** she yelled. "You said you were gonna go to the Grand Line right?" Nami shook

her head yes. "Well you will want me with you then" "Why for more muscle?" Starlyle looked at

Nami with his own smug grin "You need a guide, after all …I am from the Grand Line." Nami was

Shocked. Her ticket to the grand line and all its treasures was in sight right in front of her.

"Really?" "Born and raised and I have info on every Island until we hit the Red line, and for

muscle don't worry about it I got that "said Starlyle flexing his biceps and grinning. Nami could

not believe it within hours of coming into this village she finally saw the hope of her people and

herself in the eyes of this young man. "Who are you?" she asked stuttering a little bit. The boy

smiled a warm smile and puffed his chest proudly. "My name is Swift T. Starlyle…" he said with

a dramatic pause. "And I am the Shining Knight of the Grand Line!"

A/N I don't know if I said this before but I am going to start from where Nami and Starlyle try to

steal from Morgan's office. Also, that poll is still up for the weapon of choice for Starlyle. Read

and Review people! Thanks for reading!


	4. Meeting Luffy

One Piece: Cosmic Nakama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own one piece in any way, OH HOW I WISH THERE WAS A WAY!

Summary: The Straw Hat Crew is about to get a brand new Nakama! But this Nakama comes

with a secret that is out of this world. How will this affect the world of One Piece, and what is

the new crewmates dream.

"_Thinking"_

"**ATTACKS & YELLING!"**

MEETING LUFFY

"I don't know Nami I still don't know if this is a good idea" "Oh please, I have been doing this for eight years what could go wrong." Nami and Starlyle were both in an

inn in Shell Town. It was here that they were planning on stealing a map of the grand line. This would be good if the map was not in a vault… IN A MARINE BASE!

"Um Nami I don't mean to poke holes in your logic. But one, we are two people, two that place is crawling with trigger happy guards, and three if we get caught

chances are they won't take prisoners." Nami looked at Starlyle and was seeing how much all of this was true. Nami closed her eyes in deep thought. "Well I guess

that there is only one thing to do" said Nami. Starlyle put his hands together in a prayer. _"please say let's find a different chart"_ wished Star. He did not get his wish.

"You're gonna have to give me a diversion" said Nami. **"WHAT!" **yelled Star. Star was shocked to say the least. Here he was trying to help this girl try to save her

village and she was feeding him to the dogs. "What the fudge nuts woman? Are you out of your mind?" said Starlyle a little angry. "Shh calm down somebody might

hear us" whispered Nami. Starlyle calmed down a bit but was still a bit peeved at her. Nami smirked at him and said "don't try to get out of this though, remember

you still owe me after that little incident in the dinghy". Starlyle turned a shade of red that made strawberries jealous.

_**Memory Sequence**_

_**Starlyle was still partially asleep under a blanket bought with money he earned working in **_

_**the Tangerine grove. As he was sleeping he felt something not only firm but curvy and felt **_

_**pretty Smooth and held on to it .Next he felt something against his nose as he inhaled the **_

_**smell of tangerines and seawater he awoke. "Wait tangerines?" he thought. As his eyes **_

_**opened he realized he was cuddling with Nami. Unfortunately for him Nami was just waking **_

_**up at the same time. As Nami looked back at Starlyle there was an awkward silence. Then **_

_**Nami started beating the crap out of him. "That's gonna cost you Ero-Knight!"screamed **_

_**Nami. All Starlyle could do was take it and pray that it would be over soon.**_

_**End Memory Sequence**_

"Hey that could have been avoided if you just bought your own blanket." "Whatever Ero-Knight it still happened and you still owe me 20,000 beli" said Nami with a

wink and stuck her tongue out playfully "and if you do this you will no longer be in debt to me, how does that sound Ero-Knight" . Starlyle simmered angrily "Stop

calling me that, please" said Star exasperated. Nami ignored him and turned around towards the door. "C'mon I thought youliked being a show off. I am gonna go

shopping, See me when you are ready!" She said walking out. Starlyle yelled after her **"THIS TIME BUY YOUR OWN BLANKETS!" **As she left Starlyle crashed on

the bed and thought silently _"This girl will probably be the death of me" _he then looked towards the door and thought more of the orange haired Cat Burglar and her

true self"_And for some reason I am okay with that."_

As Starlyle left the room to get something to eat he thought of his relationship with his female boat mate. Sure she had her violent streak, was manipulative, and

was incredibly greedy. But deep down there was a sweet young girl with a tortured soul. Starlyle truly believed that she was putting up such a guard around him but

he believed that there were spurts where she showed true happiness. And when those moments came around she was truly the greatest person to be around.

Starlyle found a nice little bar to hang out in. As he sat down at the bar he began to think about how to distract the guards. He couldn't just go in and start messing

the place up that would get him on the most wanted list for sure and grab some unwanted attention. "C'mon think, it is not like the answer to my problems is going

to walk right in the door. "It was just then as if the universe was giving him complete sign in walked three people to the restaurant. One was a little girl with brown

hair and brown eyes. Another was a boy who had pink hair and wore glasses . And then there was this tall kid with a straw hat with a red eyes and a scar underneath

one them he also had a megawatt grin on his face. "Rika where have you been?" said the woman behind the counter. Starlyle looked at the woman behind the

counter and figured she and the girl most likely were mother and daughter. The girl now known as Rika looked at her mother and said "nowhere." It was obvious that

she was trying to lie. Then the kid in the straw hat said "That's not true, you went to see that Zoro guy in the prison yard." Starlyle laughed loudly at the situation.

After laughing he realized they were staring at him. "Sorry that was just so blunt it was funny." The kid with the straw hatstood there confused "eh what's so funny? I

just said the truth." Again Starlyle started laughing at the kids "oh too funny" said Star. Then the mother went back to talking to her daughter. "Rika you know what

could happen if d happen if you go there." "But mama it's my fault he is there in the first place." Starlyle was now intrigued, how could a young girl get a grown man

placed in—wait better question. "What do you mean by that?" asked the silver warrior. The straw hat then asked "Who are you anyway?" "Luffy, do you have to be so

rude?" asked the kidwith pink hair. Starlyle held his hand up and said "Eh no worries, the names Starlyle who areyou guys". The pink haired one spoke up "My name

is Coby." "Nice to meet ya I'm Monkey D. Luffy" said the straw hat kid. As Starlyle and the rest of the group got their food he was told the story how

Roronora Zoro was imprisoned. Starlyle was pissed off but not surprised. In the Grand Line corrupt marines were nothing new. It just goes to show that if you give an

horganization power they will take it all and corrupt what it was supposed to be about. "Well that sucks" said Starlyle eating a sandwich. Koby looked down and said

"I know, I can't believe that these Marines are so corrupt there supposed to uphold justice." Starlyle looked sad for Koby. "Well kid the world is not as black and white

as you make it out to be, So you wanna be a Marine huh?" Starlyle asked. "Yes" replied the pink haired kid. Starlyle turned to Lujffy who was … well inhaling his food.

"Hey Luffy, what do youwant to do?" Luffy looked at him and smiled "Me… I am gonna be KING OF THE PIRATES!"Starlyles eyes bugged out a little bit. This kid was a

pirate? Well he was not like any pirate he had ever seen. "King of the pirates huh? Well more power to you" Luffy smiled and said "Thanks". Then there was a thought

that occured to Starlyle. "You both realize that you are supposed to be enimies right" "Yeah" They both answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ooooooookaaaay" said Starlyle. _"The sea is a real mysterious place."_ As they finished eating the door opened and in came some pompous guy walked inwith a

couple of marine guards. He sat down at the counter and rudely ordered some food. "Do you want to end up like Zoro I am going to execute him in three days." This

got Starlyle pissed off in a bad way. Rika looked up at the man and said "You promised that if Zoro-nii survived a month without food or water you would let him go"

The blonde guy, Helmeppo, laughed cruellyand said "He was a fool to believe such a promise." Starlyles eyes were silver with rage although nobody noticed this. All

eyes were on Helmeppo laughing cruelly. Suddenly all that was heard was "WHAM!" Helmeppo was sent flying by Luffy. If Starlyle did not respect the pirate before he

did now. Helmeppo could not believe that someone hit him "You hit me! Do you know who I am? I am the son of-" Starlyle had heard enough and kicked him in the

face. "It doesn't matter who your daddy is!" Starlyle growled. "Yeah be a man and fight your own battles" said Luffy as Helmeppo was dragged out by a Marine

escort. "I will have you executed I swear!" he said in his snotty voice. Koby was holding Luffy back from beating up Helmeppo more. Luffy then declares with fire in

his eyes "Koby I have decided, Zoro is going to join my crew!" As this scene was going down Starlyle looked on. He smiled slyly as he chuckled to himself. _"Well Nami _

_congratulations I just found your diversion."_


	5. Chapter 5

This was just a quick SBS on Starlyle. I might not write a new chapter until next month at least.

Birthday: July 7th (Japanese Star festival)

Color Representation: Silver

Favorite food: Fish and Chips

Animal Representation: Wolf

Favorite type of Island: Winter on an Autumn Island

Smells like: Cool Nights and Metal

Number represent: 7

Place in Straw hat family: Uncle

Nationality: British

Flower representation: Starflower

Blood type: AB


	6. Defeat of Captain Ax Hand Morgan

ONE PIECE: COSMIC NAKAMA

**A/N I am sorry for the wait between Finals and My labtop breaking I have been so out of it I **

**must apologize for the absence. But for you guys I am going to try and make this chapter as good **

**as possible. Now as Benedict Cumberbatch said in Star Trek: Into Darkness "Shall we Begin?" **

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece in any Form or Fashion

Chapter 5: Defeat of Ax-Hand Morgan, Heist of the Grand Line chart

Nami was on her way back to the inn and was holding her bags. "Why didn't I ask Starlyle to come along?" she thought as she entered the inn. She

went up to the room and put down her stuff. She relaxed herself and laid on the bed. She was resting on the room she rented and thought about how

she was treating her newest fri- wait she couldn't let him get that close to her. "ugh what is wrong with me I never let anyone get this close to me

before and I can't let him do it now." She could not help but think this way about him. He could not be another victim of circumstance for her she

actually liked him and cared too much for his safety. But then again he was risking life and limb for her anyway for robbing pirates in the grand line.

Then Nami heard a knocking on the door. "Nami, are you there?" said Starlyle. Nami sighed, got up and went to the door. Nami looked at Starlyle's

smiling face with confusion. "What are you so happy about?" she asked. Starlyle looked up at her with a smirk on his face. "Well maybe it's the birds

singing, Maybe it's the good food I ate, Or Maybe it is just the fact that we are about to have a jailbreak at the Marine base, I don't know take your

pick." Nami was wide eyed, here was a window of opportunity presenting itself for her. And again here was Starlyle willing to put himself in danger just

to help her. "Well what are you waiting for let's go!" she yelled. All of a sudden she felt herself get lifted off of her feet. "What are you doing?" she

asked warily. "No ero-ness here love but believe you and me this way is much faster."

The next thing Nami knew she felt the wind in her face as Starlyle ran out the door and then flew into the sky. Nami was still a little freaked out that

her new partner could do this but she was still trying to get used to it. And though Nami would not admit to it she kind of enjoyed getting swept off her

feet. As soon as they landed on the lower balcony of the marine base she gave him a shove into the wall."Idiot! Don't do that again!". Starlyle looked

at her and said his apologies. "Look, I will distract the guards and help with the prison break you find the office which has the Chart and bolt out of

here,Okay" Nami gave him her classic wink and smirk "No problems, I will meet you at the docks... Ero- Knight" she said before jimmying the window

open and crawling inside. Starlyle looked at her leave and sighed for the 40th time today. _"I am never going to get her to stop calling me that am _

_I?"_Thought the Knight. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself "Well looks like it's showtime!"

As he said that he opened his eyes his normally forest green pupils glowed silver. Suddenly his necklace glowed with a silver light and it spread over

his body. As the Light died down Starlyle was covered in armor from what looked like his waist up. The armor was silver and with black diamond stars in

the center. His shoulder pads were black with silver studs on the out line. He still had on his black pants and apparently there was armor underneath

them. With his armor equipped he flew down towards the prison yard. As he got closer he could see a pink haired person trying to untie a guy in a

white shirt with a bandanna on his head. He landed behind the pink haired person knowing well who it was. "Oi Coby!" said our now armored hero.

Coby screamed and jumped as he heard a voice behind him, then he recognized the face "Starlyle? Is that you?" said Coby in a surprised voice. "You

bet your glasses, four-eyes" said the silver warrior. All of asudden the guy with the white shirt looked up and said "hey who the hell are you". Starlyle

looked at the man who was looking like he was getting crucified. "The names Starlyle, and you mate have to be Roronoa Zoro". Zoro just nodded his

head as Coby went back to untying his arms as the two warriors sized each other up."So whats with the armor?" asked Zoro. "What do you mean?"

asked Starlyle back. Zoro looked at him with a whole bunch of frustration "I am asking why you are wearing armor, teme" said Zoro. Undaunted Starlyle

replied back with "Why aren't you?". Zoro wanted to yell at Starlyle but Coby interrupted. "Will you two please stop". Zoro said "Look get out of here, I

only have to survive 10 more days". Again Coby interrupted him with a completely different point "No they are going to kill you in 3 days." Zoro looked

generally shocked "What!". You heard him mate; the marines are trying to fit you for a halo early" said Starlyle. Coby continued to talk to Zoro. "I am

not forcing you to join Luffy but he is the only person who can save you from your problem, and your the only one who cansave him." Star had snorted

and yelled at Coby "Oi Roses, what am I chopped liver?"Suddenly a voice was heard **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"**. Starlyle, Zoro, and Coby turned their

heads to see a bunch of Marines at the ready with guns. And behind them was a huge man with an Ax for his hand. He wore a blue shirt with blue

pants and had a steel trapjaw "Well look at this ugly mug" said Starlyle. This man was Marine Captain Ax- Hand Morgan. **"YOU DARE TO DEFY ****ME, I**

**AM ****THE GREAT**** CAPTAIN AX- HAND MORGAN AND MY WORD IS LAW!**" Honestly thisguy was just loud as a bullhorn. **"****YOU THINK RANKLESS **

**NOBODY'S LIKE YOU COULD ****DEFEAT ME?!"** Coby was shaking, Zoro was frowning and Star? Well Star just looked bored. _"Jeez __this guy could talk, I _

_wonder how Nami is doing, she should have the chart by now, I just need to make __sure that these boys are distracted and she could get out of there easily." _

When Starlyle finally looked up at the firing line again he heard "Ready!" Starlyle ran in front of both Coby and Zoro. "Aim" All of a sudden a glowing

bright light was on Starlyles arm. "Fire!" The marines fired at them and were shocked at what followed.

Number 1. That light that was on Starlyles arm turned into a black shield

with a silver moon design on the edge. (Think Captain America's shield style)

Number 2. All of a sudden Monkey D. Luffy decided to jump out of a window in front of the guy with

a SHIELD!

Number 3. The Bullets bounced, I repeat, bounced off of the Straw hat boy!

Actually with the second and third one everyone was shocked. "HA HA HA, That wont work on me! said Luffy. The first one to recover was Zoro. "What

the hell are- Who are you?" he asked. Luffy looked back and smiled giving him a thumbs up "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the next king of the

pirates." "I also asked what you are!" "Oh I'm a Rubberman" he said as he stretched his cheeks It was then that Luffy noticed another face

in the crowd_. _"Oh Star-Guy, what are you doing here?_" Starlyle thought to himself "okay at first his __stupidity was funny, now it's just plain sad." _Starlyle

just smiled and said "I'm just helping out a friend." Well he wasn't lying. The next voice heard was the voice of Morgan "Idiot's if guns don't work use

your swords. Now Go and kill them all!" The _Marines took this _order and all screamed "Yes, Sir!". But this time Starlyle threw his shield like a discus and

it hit one marine in the neck, rebounded off one marines jaw, hit another marine in the face into anothermarine and came back to this guys hand. While

this did not take out all of the marines it did take out a good chunk of the charging force. But as they neared closer to the group Zoro came out of

nowhere and blocked all of the marines with three swords and with his back facing them. "Oh, looks like we got a badass over here" said Starlyle in an

eager tone. Fightingsent a rush through his system he loved it. Luffy was just impressed as Starlyle was. "Alright" Said Zoro "Since I am now an enemy

of the Marines, I might as well go all in and be a Pirate". Luffy was excited and overjoyed he had his first crew member. "But... If you interrupt me from

my dream of being the worlds greatest swordsman... I will force you to commit seppuku" Luffy just looked at him with that patented megawatt grin.

"That's fine with me the pirate king should have nothing less than the best on his crew."

"What are you waiting for you idiots attack!" said Morgan. Luffy told Zoro to move and started to wind his leg up. **"GOMU,GOMU NO MUCHI" **Luffy's

foot stretched so far he kicked the remaining marines back and knocked them all down. "Captain we can't beat a rubberman and those two other guys,

their too strong" said one marine who was whimpering. Morgan looked down at him with disdain.**"ANYONE WHO AGREES WITH THIS, SHOOT **

**YOURSELVES RIGHT NOW!" **Bellowed the Marine Captain. **"I HAVE NO USE FOR DEFEATISTS UNDER MY ****COMMAND!"** The lesser marines started

putting their guns to their heads. Starlyle was sick to his stomach of Morgan. This man would have his own men kill themselves just because they were

afraid. Leaders are supposed to inspire and help their subordinates not make them fear them. Luffy apparently had the same feelings of rage and

charged towards Morgan. "Hey we're your opponents so try and kill me!" cried Luffy. While Luffy and Morgan were going at it Zoro and Starlyle were

taking care of the Marines that still had some fight in them. Starlyle hit one of the Marines in the face with his shield into another Marine and then sent

a flying knee towards another one. "Oi Zoro how you doing over there?" Zoro was busy slashing two different soldiers. "Not bad, could use some food

though,and some grog"he said through gritted teeth with his sword in his mouth. _"It is really weird how he can talk through __that sword in his_ mouth"

thought Starlyle. "How are you doing?" asked Zoro. Starlyle bicycle kicked a marine in the head and replied "Eh I faced tougher people in Knight

training." "Knight training?" asked Zoro "Then why don't you use a sword?" At that question Starlyle became solemn "That is a story for another time"

He said sadly.

Every thing was going well until "HEY STRAW HAT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR THIS GUY DIES!" almost everyone turned around to see the Captains

spoiled brat Helmeppo. He had a pistol aimed at Coby's head about a foot away. The only one left actually not paying attention was Luffy who was

punching the lights out of Morgan. "HEY ARE YOU STUPID, LISTEN TO ME OR I'LL SHOOT HIM." It was only then did Luffy actually turn around. Coby

suddenly put on a brave face and said"Defeat these Marines Luffy, I'm not afraid to die." Luffy smiled his megawatt grin and said "You hear that

stupid?,Cobys not afraid to die." Helmeppo looked nervous as hell. "It doesn't matter because he is not killing anyone." said a voice right beside

Helmeppo. There was Starlyle looking pissed off. He stood right next to the Girly-man and had two fingers pointed into the barrel. "Helmeppo looked at

him confused and scared. The look in Starlyle's silvery, steely eyes was menacing. All of a sudden the Knight in front of him said two words "Bang,

Bang". Starlyle's hands glowed silver and shot something into the barrel. This caused the gun to explode and burned Helmeppo's hand.

Helmeppo screamed but it did not last long **"Gumou Gomu no Pistol" **Luffy punched him in the face and knocked him out. Meanwhile Zoro cut down

Morgan who was behind the Straw Hat Kid. Luffy congratulated both Zoro and Starlyle on doing a great job. "They did it … they defeated the captain"

said one of the concious soldiers. "If you still wanna fight we are right here" said Zoro. The Marines threw their hats in the air and screamed "Morgan's

defeated!" and We're free.

At that time Starlyle decided to take his leave. "Hey Luffy it's been a real pleasure to meet ya, and I wish you the best of luck". Luffy looked back at

him and smiled "See ya later then." In both of their minds they knew this was not the last they would see of each other. Starlyle flew away to the

docks and waited a bit for Nami. After a few minutes Nami arrived with stuff and a sour look on her face. "Problem love?" asked Starlyle. Nami just

showed him a paper which he read. He looked up and had a numb look on his face and sighed and said "Oh,Bugger." Nami just got on the boat and

said "you still owe me the beri you know." Starlyle did not even care to argue and got on the boat.

A/N Happy Birthday to my friendly reader Drago Pirate. Hopefully that last bit of the story did not

seem too rushed. And you guys got to see more of what Starlyle can do. As for power ranking this guy

is gonna be monster level just above Sanji. Thank you for reading. Please Review, If you don't Drago

Pirate won't have a happy birthday!


End file.
